the journey of clevax
by micojam
Summary: follow the dreadnought clevax through his darkest hour in this epic tale please read and review thanks note my puntuation does improve from chapter 1 and i have changed my penname from greatguy 6 to micojam. 1000 hits!thank you all please review
1. blood and guts

Clearance granted: welcome commander Ardius, accessing chapter data: subject found

Data log subject: clevax, status: deceased, life role: ultramarines tactical squad battle brother, re: dreadnought, age on death: approx 247 years,

Data file on career and life: accessing archives file found search complete, launching video and memory logs stand by, logs found search complete, launching file.

The dreadnought clevax raised his assault cannon and opened fire tearing another chaos marine into pieces, "that's the 25th piece of filth I've killed today!" the dreadnought shouted over his vox transmitter to his battle brother's. Suddenly they herd a roaring battle cry "BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!" screamed a group of korn berserker's sprinting down a ridge dust flying up behind them. They then drew their chain axes making them buzz whilst whipping themselves up into frenzy.

" Shit!" said the sergeant then he roared "DRAW YOUR KNIVES MARINES!" there was a defining sound of armoured feet hitting the ground as the korn berserkers met with the marine tactical squad. The berserker's threw the first few marines into the air whilst swinging their axes wildly slashing a space marine across the face slicing his head in half the berserker's went wild as they were showered in the unfortunate marine's blood the other marines looked on in disgust and counter-charged the berserker's cutting two of their number down.

The sound of the dreadnought charging turned a few head's as he lunged for the nearest berserker and crushed him in his inescapable grip. Faced with this new threat the berserker's turned their attention to him and regrouped for another charge but the dreadnought didn't give them the chance to regroup. He tore a few pieces with his assault cannon and mortally wounded another the remaining were reduced to two by his heavy flamer. The remaining two began to charge at him melta bombs in their hands, still due to their earlier failure korn had passed his judgement and found them unworthy of his blessing and he punished them. The berserkers stopped in their tracks leaving the confused marines looking on as the berserkers clasped their hand's to their head's and started to scream. Blood pored from their ears and mouth, their eyes melted in their sockets and finally their head's exploded showering the dreadnought and his battle brother's in gore.

"All right marines good work today the imperial guard should be able to handle the remaining cultists," said the sergeant of the battered tactical squad. A member of the tactical squad turned to the dreadnought and said "by the emperor, ancient clevax you sure showed those heretics who's in charge round here their blasted god won't forget this defeat in a hurry" the dreadnought replied "thank you but you saw what happened to the heretics, their face's literally melted and their heads exploded something tells me if their god is willing to sacrifice his best warriors as he just did this defeat hasn't at all bothered him at all!" "Well it doesn't matter now, anyway were heading back to base" said the marine. Back at the base the captain of the forth company witch clevax was a member of was giving a roaring speech about how the marines fought with bravery and distinction and how they should be proud to be the emperors finest. meanwhile the dreadnought was in the maintenance bays….

* * *

I have rewritten this as a response to the complaints about punctual errors and bad spacing. I am pleased everyone out there brought this to my attention; I will continue to rewrite previous chapters so they make more sense. I seem to have forgotten the disclaimer, I micojam do not own the rights to warhammer 40,000 or it's related articles.

And if you are wondering yes I have changed my pen name, please review.


	2. of spawns and men

Disclaimer I do not own the rights to warhamnmer 40,000

Chapter 2 is up please review micojam

Dreadnought clevax was getting repairs to his power plant by the chapter's techmarine when suddenly the techmarine asked a question "so great one how did you become a dreadnought"clevax let out his version of a sigh and said, "it was 121 years ago during the scouring of dellos 5. I was a marine in a tactical squad going on a average patrol when I and my squad was ambushed in some ruins by some kind of creature it had many arms and a massive gaping maw that was oozing some vile liquid it just stood there and we started to back off when, it suddenly charged at the sergeant and punched a hole right through him and it then killed off my brethren who tried in vain to defend themselves and then it came for me.

Its loud roar snapped me out of my horror I cast down my bolt gun and dived for my sergeants power sword. When I held it in my hands I felt the powerful energies travel down my fingers and down my arms and I screamed FOR THE EMPROR! as I traded blows with the beast. I felt its claws tear at my armour, it punctured my breastplate and tore my heart out and ate it in front of me I fell to my knees only my secondary heart keeping me alive. it rose up once more to strike me down but I made one final lunge and stabbed it in the mouth and it swallowed my wepon it fell and it imploded in an explosive wave of pure energy. Witch threw me against a wall, as I hit the floor I felt my life slip away from me but some time later a group of scouts found me because they had been sent to investigate the massive energy spike and they carried me back to base.

Once I was there the apothecaries started to attend to me and they came to the conclusion that I was to badly damaged to continue fighting for the emperor.They decided that I had to be laid to rest. One of them asked me if I wanted the emperors mercy I though my already disfigured lips said, "yes", the bolt was drawn back into the firing chamber. Goodbye brother he said as squeezed the trigger I closed my eyes and prepered myself, he was about to fire but a voice shouted WAIT! And the apothecaries turned and saw that it was no other but my company captain master Ardius. He explained that my suits camara recorder functions had recorded my battle with the anomaly so they recoved the data and saw the fotage they made the decision that I was worhty enough to be put into a dreadnought's sarcophagus armour and continue to fight for the emperor in this way that tech marine is how I became a dreadnought"….

So what do you think please review micojam


	3. promoted?

CHAPTER 3

DISCLAMER I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO WARHAMMER 40,000

"So you are saying the …the captain ardius saved your life", "yes, tech marine", the dreadnought replied, then he said "you can ask him yourself if you question my tale", "no great one, Anyway your in top condition" said the tecmarine , "good, I must report to the captain now in the prayer hall" replied the dreadnought , "goodbye great one" said the tecmarine "hey, just call me clevax I didn't want to be a dreadnought you know".

Clevax found captain ardias on his knees with two other marines who were veterans, he remembered to mind his tongue around them their status was higher than his. When ardias noticed his echoing footsteps he stood up and shouted "ancient clevax!", come here I have an important issue to discus with you" clevax approached the massive commander and ardius announced that he was to precipitate in the upcoming campaign to reclaim dasan 5 from the insurgents who threw down the emperors vow and slaughtered the garrison of conscripts and sacrificed them to the chaos gods "DASAN 5!" Clevax shouted "that's my home planet", "true" the veteran to the left said "but we have to take our approach tactically not run in shouting" the veteran to the right added "BUT MY FAMILY IS LIVING ON THAT PLANET!" clevax shouted "Shhhhh…." ardius said, " and you took the vows to cut yourself off from the outside world" quipped ardius "I know but it doesn't stop it hurting" clevax said.

"Shhhhhh……." said the captain once more "All right but how long do I have to prepare" clevax said in a much calmer voice, "five weeks approximately" the veteran on the right said , then captain ardias announced in an angry voice "now stop waving that bloody assault cannon around clevax and I must say that what we just told you was the bad news, the good news is you have been promoted to full venerable status for your performance in yesterdays battle. You are a credit too my company clevax welcome to the ranks of the veterans", "I am honoured to have this opportunity"replied clevax , "good, get prepairing then"said ardius , "goodbye commander"said clevax , "goodbye clevax" replied ardius "now go and get your new armour fitted" "yes commander" clevax replied as he turned towards the maintenance bays and headed off...

* * *

this is another updated chapter please give me feedback, micojam. 


	4. reports

Chapter 4 is up please review

Disclaimer I do not own the rights to warhammer 40,000

Clevax hurriedly set about training to precipitate in the upcoming campaign to reclaim his home world of dasan 5 from the infidels who hold the emperors name in vain, and took to the insane art of ritual sacrifice practicing on still loyal solders and civilians who can't defend themselves from the crazed masses of chaos devotees. They put down their arms and hope for mercy but no quarter is given to them, instead they are dragged off to the strange temples decorated with the pale bodies of the dead, their blood pored into large holes these lead to a well in the central temple. The last thing the victim sees is the knife crudely crafted out of cursed stone found in the raided imperial guard lockup plunging into their heart. Rumour says that the meteor came flying out of the eye of terror itself and the evil inside was contained by binding prayers placed upon it by the grey knights chapter.

The remaining guard announced that the heretics are being guided by some prophet of doom called reticus who clamed when he came to the confessatoiruim that he was having visions of a great battle of witch the victors would be daemons. Who cared little for sanity of people and they told me to lead an uprising on the imperial guards lockup fortress and find the cursed stone In the lowest level of the structure and to create daggers of sacrifice from it, I tried to shake it off but was real.

The night after the inquisitors locked him up for further questioning there was loud chants of his name outside coming from the assembled masses they were chanting "blood for the blood god, skulls for his throne, reticus has been chosen, he will find the stone!!". Upon hearing this the inquisitors went to execute him, they opened the cell doors and found it empty. That is the last thing the camera saw before it went offline due to attempts to reroute all power to defences, but the audio recorded loud screams and then four to six gunshots and then a loud ripping and tearing noise and then silence, an eerie silence, and these word's spoken in a demonic voice "_korn has chosen me to lead this world into glorious chaos no one can stop me_!" This was followed by a loud demonic laugh, this proves the fact that deamons have control over dasan 5.

We need t... "what's the meeting for captain?", clevax interupted, "hello clevax" ardias said though gritted teeth due to the smoke from clevax's recently fired assault cannon filing the room "sorry I will leave" said clevax, "no clevax you may stay, but someone please get a servitor with the extractor in here" replied ardius. "So as I was saying we need to get some scouts down there and get a better view of this situation"continued ardius, ardius then turned to one of the veterans and said "will you by your own choice take a squad of neopytes to dasan 5?", "I will" repilied the veteran, "very well then" said ardius. He turned to one of the tecmarines and said "marine prep a strike cruser for immediete launch" "yes sir" replied the tecmarine.

captain ardius then muttered "_so it begins_" under his breath as the tecmarine and his sevitors walked away...

* * *

So what do you think? please review 


	5. scouting is a sweet sorie

Chapter 5 please review I really want your opinions

Disclaimer, I do not own the rights to warhammer 40,000

While clevax continues to train for his mission some scouts have been deployed on the planet of dasan 5 for their initiations to the chapter, collecting and relaying valuable Intel. As they go their mission their objective is to find out possible motives and goals of the heretic horde, strange energy readings have been registered inside the main temple in the centre blood well, the scouts are now currently located about a mile from the central temple they will have to think hard if they wish to gain entry to the building.

"Sergeant!" One of the scouts piped up "what is that loud marching noise" he added , "marching noise"?, "What marching noise?" replied the veteran sargent "SIR"! Yelled a scout "what nyophite"? He answered back "You better get over here sir " "why"? Questioned the sargent "You'll see" replied the scout. The sergeant walked over to the ridge and gasped, he was looking at over 200 space marines' "Brethren? One scout asked, "No scum" the sergeant answered "We should we inform high command right away" said the sergeant after a moment.

"With that done we have to find a way into the temple" said the sergeant "why don't we use this entrance"? The scout pointed it out on his auspex "my heat scans have picked up five guardsmen and it is covered by a piece of a collapsed building". "Agreed" the rest of the scouts said but the sargeant shook his head and said "you young bloods you have no idea of the powers at play here it can twist men and even space marine"! "Does this power have a name"? piped up a scout "yes scout" replied the sargeant. He closed his eyes took a deep breath and spoke slowly "_chaos"_ "chaos,what the hell is that"? questioned a scout "no one truly understands the warp and chaos except the emperor himself, maybe". So the scouts set off to the temple and were stationed a few dozen meters away from the side entrance.

"scout could you check the guards uniforms though your scope"? the sargeant asked "aye sir" the scout replied "so what do you see"? said the sargeant "well all five guardsmen are bearing no imperial aquilla are drenched in blood and are breathing red mist" replied the scout "yep that sounds like traitors to me now remember don't fire your weapons untill i say so understand"? Asked the sargeant "yes sir"! The scouts answered back. So to maintain stealth they spoke in sign language from then on, the sargeant signalled to the scout with the sniper rifle to kill the furthest to the right guard the scout nodded and took aim. Firing with incredible accuracy he hit the guard between his eyes splitting his head into pieces splattering the others with gore.The others looked at each other, nodded and ran towards were they thought the shot had come from.

The traitors ran up the hill the scouts were also on trying to find the source of the gunshot that had killed their comrad "over here!" One of the guards' shouted "what is it tanter"? Another replied "I've found a bullet casing sniper class" he said back "well it looks like who ever shot sampson was here" reasoned the guard "proberly" tanter replied "wait!" Said the guard "where are rolit and herter"? He asked "I think this is a trap!" Panicked tanter "shit!, The emperor's warriors must be here" said the guard "_correct_ _traitor filth"_ breathed the space marine veteran sargeant. The guard screemed and droped dead as a power sword blade slid out of his chest "froler? froler? if that that was you stop it, it's not funny" shouted tanter. The scouts' moved in on him quietly. One moving behind to break his arms, the scout sargent nodded at the scout behind tanter and tanter screemed as his arms snaped in two.

He found himself face down on the ground unable to see. He squimed a little across the ground before he felt himself being lifted up into the air. The blindfold was pulled away from his face and he saw his captors nine scouts and a large well built space marine.His eyes kept swiching to stare at the sargents boltgun, face and power sword. "now traitor you will tell us what the hell is going on here" asked the sargent "okay! okay! just don't kill me!" Tanter said very fast "tell me or we will kill you!" shouted the sargent "well" began tanter "we were staitioned on this planet two years ago by the imperal govener of this sector and then about three weeks ago a man or rather a prohet emerged. He ralied all the people of this planet to follow khorn the chaos god of slaughter and war I agreed with my fellow guard to merge into the rebellon and find a way off this planet before we were given the mark of khorn or discovered". "Your lying" said one of the scouts "he isn't, if he was tainted by chaos it would have already killed him for saying one word to us"said the sargent.

"So tell us, tanter is it? what is going on in that temple?" asked the sargeant okay said tanter you see that man reticus is planing to fill the planets core full of blood uptill the point at which the planet breaks lose of the suns gravity and heads towards the eye of terror. The planet will crash into the planet cadia and ether dystroy cadia or splinter and wipe out most of the imperial fleet and proberly dystroy cadia as well leading to the complete wreaking of the cadian gate alowing thousands of chaos fleets free to strike deep into imperial space"! "This news is distressing" said the sargeant "we must inform the captain but we must get into the temple as well" "wait!" The sargeant said he looked at tanter and said "you go take this, keep heading west untill you find our drop pod contact our vessal in the gettax belt, tell him every thing and show him this to show him that you have earned my trust, then find a place to hide untill my chapters' invation force gets here, go now!"

"Thank you space marine, good luck to you" said tanter as he sped away the sargeant nodded and turned and walked down the hill towards the temple the scouts followed him though the entrance.The sargeant then stopped put his hand to his ear and hailed captain Ardius and said "sir we gained an unexpected ally a guard undercover called tanter we sent back to our drop pod to fill you in on the plan, I would but time is short I'll just say it's bad" "receved" said captain ardius back "let's go" said the sargeant to the scouts and in they went.


	6. the true side of reticus

Chapter 6

Disclaimer I do not own the rights to warhammer 40,000

* * *

The scouts entered the temple unawares that they were being stalked and watched by an unknown figure yet they continued avoiding various patrols, the stalker could of alerted the patrols at any time but he didn't he wanted the pleasure of killing them himself. "Sergeant we are nearing the inner sanctum" said the scout with the auspex "good draw your weapons" replied the sargeant. 

They entered the massive inner temple and found a hooded figure standing next to the central well "greetings" he said "YOU!" A scout shouted "reticus the prophet of doom?" questioned the scout "No not a prophet a chosen of chaos. Now be good fodder and throw down your weapons" said reticus "NO! We will not die as your playthings" the sergeant shouted. "Very well" said reticus he clicked his fingers and twentyfour red dots peppered the scouts, they looked around and realised that twentyfour traitor guard were aiming at them. "Now will you surrender?" Reticus said the sergeant answered his question by not breaking his eye contact with reticus and cocked his bolt pistol and raised it, this was followed by a loud bang and a crump as the twentyfour red dots were reduced to twentythree. "I see" said reticus "goodbye fools, OPEN FIRE"! He shouted the scout sergeant in reply shouted "EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF"! The scouts scattered in multiple directions some trying their luck with the guards others running for the exit and others running to attack reticus.

The ones that went for the guards managed to rout them and kill them all the ones who ran for the exit were shot dead by the space marines guarding the door the ones who went for reticus were found slumped by his feet. The sergeant and the remaining scouts turned and saw the dead scouts at his feet "how..did.he do that" asked a scout "_I am no normal man"_ retcus said in an altered demonic voice. "What the hell"! The sergeant exclaimed "_YOU WILL NOW MEET YOUR DOOM"_ said the now glowing reticus "like hell we will"! A scout shouted and charged at reticus now floating.

He got within two meters of him before he exploded in a flurry of gore. As the contact with the scouts was lost all that was heard were high pitched screams, "sergeant! SARGENT!" Ardius bowed his head before saying quitely to himself, "what the hell is down there"?.

* * *

What do you think please review 


	7. get help

Chapter 7

Disclaimer I do not own the rights to warhammer 40,000

* * *

Ardius walked slowly down the corridor his head bowed "get me clevax" he said to a sevitor "yes sir" the servitor replied in his metalic voice. Five minutes later the dreadnought turned up "what took you"? Ardius asked "well I was passing the canteen when a fight had broken out between a chaplin and a scout afther the scout had asked if they had any quorn meat he hadn't learnt never to say any gods name around a chaplin yet" said clevax "NO EXCUSES"! Yelled Ardius "woh captain you seem a little on edge" replied clevax "sorry..sorry your right clevax" "said ardius "so sir what of the scouts you sent to my home planet"? Asked clevax. 

"Those scouts I sent, well it seems I have sent then to their deaths" replied ardius "but how"? asked clevax "…. Well they were inside a temple when all of a sudden there communications went odd" ansawed ardius "odd"? Clevax asked "yes their words were strange it was them talking but someone else's voice" said ardius.

"So we learnt nothing" clevax said "no even death can shed light on things" ardius replied "for instance we now no that there is a very powerful force down there and about an hour before we lost contact the sergeant sent us a report saying that there is over two-hundread traitor space marines" said ardius "but that is impossible, we would of seen their ships land" replied clevax "I know but remember the powers those traitors work for are strange and unpredictable" said ardius "I want to drop now" clevax anounced "no, you would be captured" ansawed ardius "but I could take them all on with some back-up" moned clevax "I am sorry clevax but I am talking about a full blown invasion" reasoned ardius "but we would be heavily outnumbered if it's just the third company, will the other companys' not help"? Asked clevax "they say they want no envolvement in quelling petty rebelions" ansawed ardius.

"So appeal to other chapters call for aid" suggested clevax."besides were'nt the grey nights supposed to have sealed the power inside of that stone anyway? Plus thay would be eager to find out that anouther choas blight had leaked onto the face of one of the great emperor's planets" added clevax."I would love to clevax,but the nearest grey nights' battle cluster would probably be over ten thousand lightyears away, plus even if they did seal the stone what makes you think they would help us"? replied ardius "well I checked with the bridge and they say the nearest grey nights battle cluster is only two thousand and thirty light years away captain lucky, hu"? said clevax " you're really eager arn't you clevax?" said ardius "well what do you expect sir it's my home planet" replied clevax "actually clevax, I've allways wondered about that, dasan five is on the outer arm of ultramar space. It's extremely rare to get recruits let alone space marines from that area your probably one in a hundread if not more" said ardius "I'll tell you another time sir besides it's a boring story anyway" replied clevax .

"All right it's decided we will seek help from the grey nights they were the first ones to see that rock and to bind it so they might be able to help us destroy the evil that came from it" said ardius "good decision sir" said clevax "dismissed clevax thank's for the advice friend"finished ardius "thank you sir i'll see you later" said clevax.

* * *

please review 


	8. bad news

Hi I am back sorry about the last chapters and the punctuation but chapter 8 is up and I am going to make more effort please read and review

Captain Ardias

Was hurriedly pacing his room considering different chapter's to call for aid

Black templars? …no no too bossy. Blood angles? maybe, that's it the grey knights! He shouted, Captain! His body guard shouted, what? Ardius said, are you okay?

Yes why wouldn't I be? Ardius said, but I heard you shout the grey knight's name the body guard started its nothing, Ardius said, okay, the bodyguard said.

Meanwhile clevax was readying himself for the orbital strike, clevax! A voice called

It was the techmarine who did his servicing after the battle with the chaos marines on Helios, yes? He answered, the captain wishes to see you about something, all right clevax answered

Captain? Clevax started, yes? Ardias answered, you sent for me? Yes clevax I have come to the difficult decision of calling the grey knights for aid hopefully with our currant situation and the connection between them and that rock will call them to war but alas they probably won't. I see clevax said in a saddened tone so there won't be an orbital strike then, he added, no clevax, ardias said

I will be in my quarters if you need me captain, look clevax I tried but it is just not going to happen, WELL IN THE EMPERORS NAME MAKE IT HAPPEN!, clevax! Don't you dare shout at your commanding officer! Sorry…sorry but its just…he started before ardias shouted LOOK I KNOW YOUR BLOODY FAMILY IS ON DASAN 5 BUT WE DON'T EVEN KNOW IF THEY ARE ALIVE!!! WELL I HAVE TO BELIVE THEY ARE ALIVE COMMANDER!!!! Clevax roared back, captain! Ardias's body guard shouted, are you all right? Yes marine clevax was just leaving, with this clevax walked out of the commander's room without a word.

Oops I almost forgot the disclaimer I do not own the rights to warhammer 40000

What do you think please read and

Review


	9. grief can do all sorts

Chapter 9 is up could you please post a review and if you could say if I should make my story into a book

Clevax was standing in the holo room staring at the image of his home world. Meanwhile captain ardias was sitting on his bed thinking about what he had said to clevax he thought to himself "maybe I was too hard on clevax should I apologize?" ardias finally decided he should talk to clevax. He walked into the holo room and without looking he said "look clevax I am sorry you did not disserve that scolding" he had only just realised he wasn't there. Then over the intercom a voice announced "captain one of the assault craft has taken off!" "WHAT?" ardias shouted his voice echoing down empty halls he sprinted to the launch bays and just caught glimpse of the techmarine who repaired clevax "the fool he always had a bleeding heart"

He then ran to the control tower and asked "did you mange to take a life form scan of the ship" the servitor manning the scanner replied in his robotic voice "yes there was a marine sized figure and a small blot inside a drop pod!" "Clevax you fool" "let his emotions get the better of him has he"? The servitor said, although this was considered out of place to speak without being spoken to first especially to the captain the captain just sighed and said "yes servitor" "yes he has" he then turned round and saw the control tower's lift rising and out stepped a marine who was gasping and out of breath.

"SIR ship STOLEN course of action?" he just managed to say this before he collapsed from exhaustion then ardias replied "I am guessing that you want to know what we should do?" an acknowledging nod from the marine on the floor answered his question "all right this is what we are going to do" "BY HOOK OR BY CROOK WE ARE GOING TO CAPTURE THAT SHIP" "iye!" the other 3 marines who showed up said a day later they were in the air in space they had sent 2 destroyers to intercept clevax they were an hour away from him when the marine manning the short range scanner announced "SIR CONTACTS AT 10 OCLOCK!" "WHAT" ardius shouted back "yes contacts it looks like ork vessels" "looks like we have a fight on our hands" ardius announced "GO TO STARBOARD" a marine yelled.

Please review it would mean a lot to me thanks!


	10. the battle begins

Disclaimer I do not own the rights to warhammer 40,000

This is chapter ten! The big one o please read and review

"MAN THE MAIN CANNON AND GET THE THUNDER HAWKS IN THE AIR!!!" ardius shouted through dry lips "YES COMMANDER!!" The crew shouted back, the marine on the scanner yelled "CAPTAIN 3 ORK WAR VESSALS APROCHING!!" The ships hailing screen lit up on it was the face of a tau admiral he spoke calmly although the ship was in chaos preparing for the orks attack "greetings imperials we do not wish to fight but we must ask you do want us to aid you because you are heavily outnumbered?" ardius replied "no and we definitely do not need help from alien scum like you!" "As you wish" the tau admiral said back the captain turned to see a mass of ork fighter-bombaz swirling in out of control flight patterns towards the ship.

"FIRE" is first thing that came out of ardius's mouth he watched as hundreds of explosions erupted some bigger than the others as ork fighter-bombaz exploded in greasy fireballs liquidising the chuckling boyz inside, the remainder engaged the thunder hawks in spectacular dogfights around the vessals, then out of the blue a tau warship opened fire on the ork flag ship, the tau admiral haled the space marines flag ship and said "I am not deifying you but we share a conman enemy" "fine" ardius replied, the space marine vessals launched boarding craft the intercoms lit up with screams of dieing orks and space marines alike. The tau launched orca craft and ardius ordered his boarding parties to open the landing bays so sure enough 3minits later the bay doors slid open to allow the tau entry. The tau disembarked and the space marines agreed with the tau to fight together and destroy the ork ship from the inside.

The two boarding parties split into two squads of a tactical and a fire warrior squad with some battle suit support they coded each other. One was squad Davis and the other was squad canum. Squad Davis was too take the bridge and squad canum was too destroy the engines and rendezvous with squad Davis at the bridge. So the pieces were set and the outcome would depend upon each races ability to corporate with each other the tau admiral and ardius were aware of this but it was either that or be crushed by the orks.

In the next chapter it follows the path of squad davis as they try and take the bridge great guy 6


	11. the attack on the bridge

* * *

Disclaimer I do not own warhammer 40'000 or any of it's related articles 

"DOWN" yelled a stressed out space marine sergeant as more of his temporary allies were cut down by amassed shooter fire. "Sir, sir," "yes marine" the sergeant yelled over the vox network, "sergeant we are being wiped out over here, the greenskins have deployed armoured walkers. As ramshackle as they my be they are unrelenting and powerful, the Tau battlesuits have been destroyed and we cannot hold off the ork hoards… "Marine?" said the sergeant…"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" screamed the marine. The sergeant heard the maniac laughing of an ork a few shots and the line went dead, "Damn it" said the sergeant. He stood up and ran towards the tau shas'ui and tapped him on the shoulder who turned and asked what he wanted and the sergeant replied, "we need to rally the troops unless we be overrun" the fire warrior smiled and nodded. The sergeant nodded back and ran back to his squad and he stood upon the remains of a killakan and gave a roaring battle cry and the shas'ui did the same the fire warriors and marines replied with their battle cries. The combined noise of "for the greater good" and "for the emperor" drowned out the ork cry of whaaaaaaa!!!

The combined forces of the tau and the space marines leapt over their makeshift barricades, filled with bloodlust they ran through the ork lines cutting the ork's down. The sergeant watched as his squad displayed the true power of the space marines, one marine crushed an ork's skull with his bare hand's another sliced an ork in twine with his combat knife. He even was mildly impressed by the tau even without biological enhancers they still display an amazing combat ability, one shooting an ork in mid air with precision accuracy another spearing an ork through the chest and cutting his chest open his guts flopping out. Then he himself charged into combat decapitating an ork with his chainsword and shooting another point blank with his bolt pistol, the ork's reeled from this attack falling back to the bridge witch they were supposed to be defending.

"The Emperor damn you, you bloodily greenskins" said the sergeant "what is troubling you space marine?" asked the shas'ui "the cowardly greenskins have only gone and locked themselves inside the bridge" replied the sergeant "hmmmmmmmm… what if we just destroy the door?" said the shas'ui "we could, but the ork's have probably rigged the door with a nuclear device like they did before when I raided an ork ship it took out half the ship and the ork's with it thankfully I wasn't on board at the time, so is it really worth the risk?" replied the sergeant "Well our air caste could hack the door and limit the risk" suggested the shas'ui "all right let's do that" replied the sergeant. The tau air caste set about hacking the door and sure enough the door slid open but unfortunately for them the ork's reaction was quick and they were mown down in a volley of shooter rounds. The space marine sergeant roared and raised his chainsword it too roared and he yelled "with me!" inspired by their sergeant charging into the breech the marines followed suit with frenzied cry's of "for the emperor!" the tau also followed suit screaming "for the greater good!" in their alien voices.

The marines and the tau met the ork's shoulder to shoulder; the charge of the allies was decisive and effective. Smashing the already weakened ork battle line with the knife, bolter, plasma rifle and fists they fought their way to the centre of the enormous bridge were they were confronted by a huge ork in clunking armour. He said "you blue skinned git's and you ummes may ave killed all me boyz but your next!" the giant ork lumbered forward swinging his massive fist's around sending tau and space marine flying without discrimination. "Ya call your selfs tough yor nofin ha ha ha ha ha" he jeered, the tau and space marines fell back and began firing at him, dents and black marks appeared on his mega armour. He laughed at their feeble attempts to kill him until the space marine sergeant stepped forward and yelled "stop!" as everyone's attention turned towards him he said "ork let us settle this the old fashioned way!" and unsheathed his power weapon witch crackled with lethal energies "that's a fancy sword you got there umme ime gonna enjoy riping it outa your cold dead ands".

"Enough talk, its time to end this" said the sergeant "right you are umme let's go, bring it then!" replied the nob, the remaining ork's and space marines and tau gathered round the two leaders and cheered them on. The nob charged forward and swung at the sergeant with his power claw he evaded and swung his sword at the ork hitting the ork in the leg and fatiguing him. The nob leaned back to avoid the sergeants next swing witch was aimed at his head then he stood up as his suits gyros readjusted. He then rushed the sergeant sending him crashing to the floor, the ork jumped onto him raining blows onto the sergeant's head. Using his strength as a space marine he punched the nob in the face breaking his nose the ork roared in pain and rolled off clasping his face. Seizing the initiative the sergeant jumped to his feet and raised his power sword he yelled, "for the emperor!!" at the top of his voice before plunging it into the bewildered ork. He gave a small grin as the ork's internal organs splashed onto him covering him in gore.

The last ork's on the bridge were routed and destroyed and the sergeant received immense applause from the tau and marines as he walked onto the command pedestal. He opened the intercom and hailed the ultramarines flagship and said "captain ardius this is team Davis, mission accomplished we have commandeered the bridge" reported the sergeant. "Very good sergeant now open the cargo bay doors and the tau admiral and I can give you some reinforcements" said ardius "received captain" replied the sergeant. "Men we have carried the day, lets just hope our brothers in team canum can do the same!!" the bridge then shook as the space marines and tau cheered in victory.

* * *

that was my latest add on I just got Microsoft word back so I can start writing again I am planning to revise the previous chapters to add more punctuation please write a review thanks micojam 


End file.
